The Core of the Fire
by deanee-express
Summary: Smut galore!
1. An angel in my bed

Renee felt a tight grip on her hand and literally jumped from her sleep, eyes open wide as she looked on her right side. The sight scared her shitless. Dean was trembling, his breathing shaky and irregular, and when she touched his forehead to check if he had fever, she could feel tiny drops of sweat on his skin. He wasn't burning – in fact, his body was a bit colder than usual.

"Jon", Renee pushed her palms into the mattress, wanting to sit up, but he pulled her down with him and grabbed hold of her, his breathing quickening. Renee's heart began to thump loudly and she almost started to panic. "Jon, babe, everything's fine. It was just a nightmare." She hugged him and rubbed her palms up and down his back, trying to get him back to his normal state, even though she was disturbed as well. He was never this vulnerable. He'd told her a while back that his dreams were horrifyingly vivid, but she never imagined that it would be _this_ bad.

"Stay", he whispered, his eyes full of fear. His shaky hands slipped beneath his old T-shirt that she was wearing as a nightgown and Renee furrowed her brow, unsure of what he was doing until his open mouth fell onto her neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin. A moan escaped her lips and she tugged on his hair, so dazed by the feeling of his weight on top of her and his lips and teeth on her neck that she didn't even notice when he got rid of all of their clothes. He never stopped holding her hand as his lips went back to hers and kissed them desperately. She gripped his hand and held the back of his neck firmly, trying to stay collected. He needed her right now, both physically and mentally, but his kisses were too good to remain clear-headed.

"Jon", she gasped against his lips. She wanted to tell him that she was there, that he could be at peace, but he didn't give her the chance to say that. His tongue immediately slipped between her lips and drew out a muffled moan from her. He kept kissing her while he adjusted to enter her, probing her entrance. "Fuck", she hissed when she felt the first, hard thrust, her back arching. Her fingers squeezed his hand even more and her legs circled his waist, pulling him in even deeper. His breaths were sharp and quick, much like the thrusts he was filling Renee with. His lips connected with hers once again, covering them with messy, desperate kisses that tasted of aching. He wanted more. He needed more. Renee could feel it. And she was more than willing to sacrifice and let him have it. "Let go", she whispered into his ear, removing a few strands of his hair from his face. "Let go, babe, I know you need it."

There was a fleeting glimpse of disbelief in his eyes before he gulped and took a second to kiss her as a sign of thankfulness, dropping his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck afterwards. And then Renee closed her eyes, hugged his neck tightly with one hand and dug her heels into the small of his back, feeling his entire body shuddering with effort as he began to pound into her roughly, relieving the anxiety and the dread in his own way. He was utterly unable to speak, but the almost possessive way in which he held Renee in his arms told her clearer than ever that she was someone he couldn't go on without. Every new jolt of his hips knocked the breath out of her, making her rake her fingernails over his shoulders. Her gasps soon turned to moans and her nails broke the skin, eliciting a pleased grunt from Dean. He needed the pain, he needed it to feel alive.

Renee could soon feel tendrils of bliss starting to form in her lower body. He had set up a nearly brutal pace, bringing her to the edge. Their hands gripped one another tightly as her mouth opened in ecstasy, a loud moan escaping her throat as she came hard against him, collapsing on the bed, unable to get to her senses.

He needed just a few thrusts more after she had come undone, letting out a loud gasp when he reached his own peak of pleasure. It wasn't even an orgasm, it was much more than that. It was total release. He still had just enough strength to slump next to her and not on top of her as he pulled out of her and his head dropped down to her neck. She immediately pulled him into her embrace, one hand resting on his back and the other on his nape. His skin was slick from the thin layer of sweat on it, but she couldn't care less. She was still trying to catch her breath and get back to reality, all while trying to comfort him with her touch. He was still slightly shaking and it alarmed her. "Calm down… calm down, sweetie." Her lips pressed a gentle kiss on the side of his head and cradled him tighter. He gripped her body even more, as if he feared that she was going to flee from him. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You can relax." Her fingers stroked his hair while the tenseness in his muscles started to fade. She sprinkled featherlight kisses all over his face while their breathing and heartbeats stilled. "Everything's alright."

* * *

Renee woke up before him in the morning, as usual, but this time instead of getting up to make breakfast or take a shower, she stayed in bed with him. After last night, she really wanted to be with him when he regained consciousness. Getting to observe how angelic his face looked when he was asleep was just an added bonus.

It didn't take long for him to rub his eyes and squint at her. A bright streak of bluish color underneath his lashes made Renee's heart flutter.

"Hey", she said, brushing her fingers across his stubbly cheek and over his messy, soft curls. A small smile brightened her face in hope that it would get him to smile too. "You okay?"

He nodded. The look in his eyes was peaceful and it relieved her. "I love you", he said softly. Her heart missed a beat and she blinked, thinking that she somehow just imagined him saying that, but then his lips moved again and his clear eyes looked into hers intensely. "I really fucking love you." A small smile curved his lips.

Renee's eyes watered. It was the first time he had told her that. She'd said it to him before, even though it was done in a half-jokingly fashion every time. They had never said those three words to each other like _this_, in complete seriousness and intimacy. She knew that she was madly in love with him a long time ago and she wanted to tell him that, but she also knew that he wasn't the one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and so she decided to wait until he was comfortable with saying those words to her first.

"I felt like finally saying it, especially after last night. I'm sorry if it came out mushy", he laughed quietly, seeing how wonderstruck she was.

"No, it didn't, I just…" she sighed, shaking her head. "I love you too", she managed to whisper before kissing him. She thought her heart must've grown and filled the entirety of her chest, because the happiness she was feeling in that moment was something out of this world.


	2. Steam

Sometimes, a long bubble bath was the best medicine for everything. Renee had dipped a jasmine-and-vanilla-scented bath bomb into the hot water, eager to soak herself in it. She slipped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was satisfied with the sight. There was not even a glimpse of bags underneath her eyes and her skin was glowing. That's why she loved being in Vegas with Dean and spend time with him in his house. It meant utter relaxation and time for pampering.

The door of the bathroom slowly opened just when she was about to turn around and get into the tub. Dean's half-curious, half-mischievous face was the first thing she saw. He entered, closed the door behind him and got behind her, smiling. His arms circled her, his hands resting on her lower belly, and she leaned into his body, looking at them in the mirror. He had that same radiant expression that always appeared on his face when he had her in his arms and it made her want to pinch his cheeks. He just looked so happy.

"Why are you so covered up?" she asked softly, trailing her fingers down his forearm, covered by a loose sleeve of his black sweater.

"I'll fix that soon, don't worry." His large hands wandered up her chest and neck, and his nose touched the skin underneath his ear.

"I like the way that sounds", she purred with satisfaction as soon as he replaced the touch of his fingers on her neck with his lips. All the hairs on her body stood up at the feeling of his roughened palms sliding over her stomach. He ultimately tightened his arms around her chest protectively and she wrapped her fingers around his forearms, sighing deeply. Everything inside of her was at peace. His lips trailed upwards, gently sucking on her earlobe, and Renee stretched out her arms behind his neck, purring quietly and wounding her fingers in his puffy hair.

She turned her head towards him and their lips locked in a slow kiss until Dean parted hers with his tongue. His kisses were getting deeper as the seconds passed, and Renee had to turn around to keep up with his pace. He was already in the zone, one hand on the side of her neck while the other rested on the small of her back, holding her close to him. Heat waves were washing all over her, coloring her cheeks pink and getting her wet for him.

Dean wrapped his arms around her again and picked her up, sitting her down on his lap when he got comfortable on the edge of the bathtub. He never broke their kiss, and Renee unwillingly forced herself to do it in order to get rid of his black sweater. Normally she would enjoy the sight of him wearing something other than tank tops and T-shirts, but right now she just wanted to get him naked.

He didn't even give her a chance to admire his nude torso – after the sweater had fallen on the floor, he immediately reclaimed her lips, sliding his tongue between them. Renee shivered and gently ran her fingers through the curls on his nape. His mouth immediately dropped to her breasts when she arched her back in pleasure. A reflex moan came out of her mouth and she tugged on his hair, her breathing accelerating. The feeling of suction on her nipples and the very noticeable erection that she was sitting on aroused her a bit too much – so much that she feared that her wetness would stain his jeans. She shuffled in his lap to relieve some of the tension accumulated in her lower body, making both of them moan. Her hands ran over the wide muscles of his back and shoulders as he kept licking and sucking on her breasts. She was honestly trying hard to keep calm, but it was so damn hard. Every time his mouth closed around one of her nipples, Renee felt as if she were hit by a lightning bolt. He was that good.

The process of undressing him completely was slower than usual, but he didn't even notice it. He was far too involved in worshiping her neck and breasts to be fully aware of what her hands were doing with his jeans and boxers. He only got back to reality when she dropped to her knees and grasped his cock. A heavy breath escaped his mouth as her nimble fingers stroked it, her eyes not leaving his for even a second. And despite being confident of his sexual prowess, Dean this time had to put all of his strength into not allowing himself to come when she slipped his cock into her warm mouth. He immediately reached for her hair, keeping the short blonde strands out of her face while she adjusted. Her movements were slow but firm, her tongue sliding along his length and her lips controlling the pressure while she bobbed her head up and down. "Fuck, babe", Dean let out a shaky sigh filled with pleasure. The way her nails were digging into his thighs and the way she was sucking him were making him ecstatic, but it wasn't until he noticed that one of her hands was between her legs that he felt like he was going to explode. The sight of her stroking herself slowly turned him on so much that he had to say: "Stop. I'm gonna come."

He helped her out with lube before stepping into the tub and sitting down, pulling Renee into the water with him. The hotness of the scented water felt like heaven for all of their senses. She straddled him, slowly leading his cock inside of her. She bit back a moan and dug her nails into his shoulders, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of his cock filling her up. She leaned her forehead onto his for a moment, their breathing mingling. Dean couldn't help letting out a groan when she fully took him inside of her. A quiet "fuck" rolled off of her lips and her fingers slid to his plump, firm pecs, nails lightly scraping across the skin and the light spread of hairs. She began to ride him, soft moans galore.

He was physically unable to detach his eyes from her face. Especially her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that said so much without even uttering a word were something he was deeply enamored with. He cupped her cheek and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist and tilting her to an angle where he could partake in action too. The first thrust took her a bit by surprise, but she recovered quickly, grabbing his hair impulsively and rolling her hips into his. Their kisses grew more and more frantic as Dean pumped deep and hard into her and the hot water washed over their skin and over the edge of the bathtub. The passion was reaching such heights that Renee ultimately had to bite down into his shoulder to try and recover from the flame that was churning between her legs and throughout her entire body. Dean was fired up, holding her close and thrusting inside of her fast, just the way she liked it. It definitely didn't help with her self-control. Her moans were getting louder and louder, and all it took was Dean to flip them over and wrap Renee's legs around his waist to make her start to completely lose herself in bliss. The position allowed him to go even deeper and hit her G-spot repeatedly, which made her scream and start to shake, blank-minded euphoria taking over her. Dean kept pumping through her orgasm, gritting his teeth and straining himself from not coming. He wanted to prolong her pleasure, but the sight of her closed eyes, flushed cheeks and parted pink lips made it incredibly hard, not to mention how good he felt buried inside of her warmth.

A final, relieved sigh from Renee was the sign that he did the job well. He pulled out of her with a heavy heart, reaching down for his cock, but she was faster, surprising him. She looked him straight in the eye, lust still present in her own gaze, and pumped his cock with her hand, making him come in mere seconds. He always crumbled under the combination of her touch and her eyes. Renee grabbed the back of his neck and gently kissed him, sucking on his lower lip while he was trying to recover. She loved seeing him be so beside himself. He slumped against the bathtub wall and turned on the hot water, a relaxed smile crossing his face. Almost half of the water inside the tub had ended up outside of it by the time when both of them came. Renee snuggled up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I think the bathroom floor is flooded."

Dean stretched out his arms and legs, yawning. "And my clothes too."

Renee chuckled at his indifference. "It was worth it, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I like this underwater thing."

"I want it in the shower next time."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, pleasantly surprised. Having sex with her was something he'd do all day if he could. "Anything and anywhere you want."


	3. Roadtrip fun

Dean loved the Texas roads. Long, wide and straight. But there was this one thing that bothered him while driving, and it was the fact that they were _too_ relaxing. Renee was sleeping next to him in the passenger seat with her headphones on and he physically needed some Rammstein to keep him awake.

However, the heavy music and the chilly air coming through the car window weren't too effective in preventing him from falling asleep, and soon enough he was starting to seriously consider pulling over to the side of the road and dousing his face with cold water, but Renee woke up and he lost track of his thoughts. She yawned, squinting at the bright sun from the outside and pulling out the headphones from her ears.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Mmm… about an hour and half."

"Niiice." She stretched out her arms, purring in satisfaction. Just a moment later she frowned at his choice of music. "How is it that you aren't listening to country anymore?"

"Nah, country would make me even more comatose."

Renee's eyes narrowed. "You're tired?"

"Not tired… sleepy. This sun and the road are killing me."

A devilish smirk appeared on Renee's face. "Sleepy? That's easily fixable." She slid a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair in a messy bun before reaching over to his belt and unbuckling it, making Dean look at her in confusion.

"Wha– _oooh_." Realization dawned on his face when the button and the zipper of his jeans came undone and she leaned down, a seductive smile dancing on her lips. "Holy shit, Renee."

"Don't crash." She said sweetly and took his cock out of his boxers, slowly wrapping her slender fingers around his girth. _Fuck_, she was amazing, Dean thought. He was already getting hard.

His breath hitched as she took him in her mouth, her tongue gliding across the head smoothly. He gulped and squirmed, trying really hard not to lose control over the car. Right now he was blessing the empty road and thanking all the gods in heaven for its straightness.

"Shit." She was now licking him all over and wetting his shaft with her hand, spreading the moisture in firm up-and-down movements. He looked down and saw her circling the head with her tongue before her mouth again wrapped around him and started sucking. That was it. He had to pull over. He managed to park the car by the road and lean into the seat, throwing his head back and groaning in bliss, his eyes slowly closing. He was now fully erect and alert, observing in awe the way her head bobbed up and down.

His nails dug into the leather seat when the grip of her mouth tightened and she let out a few soft moans, stroking his shaft at a faster pace. He was helpless under her touch. "Fucking hell." Renee smiled at the sounds he was making, taking a moment to slide her tongue along the side of his cock and the area right above his balls before giving attention to the head once again, lapping at the tip while rubbing him in long, fast motions.

Dean nearly went insane when she looked at him for a moment, her eyes shining wickedly. A loud grunt escaped his mouth as soon as she took him in her mouth even deeper than before, intensifying the grip and the speed, intent on making him come. She kept going faster and faster, one of her hands moving in unison with her mouth and the other digging its fingernails into his thigh. Dean's eyes rolled back, feeling a rush of heat and pleasure overcoming him. "I'm gonna – _fuck_", he hissed when the combination of her sucking and licking his dick became unbearable. His hips involuntarily thrusted up and he came hard, completely unaware of his surroundings for a few seconds. And when he realized that Renee swallowed all of his release, leaving him nice and clean and even smiling at him afterwards, he almost came again.

"Better?"

He was definitely awake _now_. "Much."


	4. Alléchant

"We should really go to France someday."

Dean glanced at Renee, who was surfing on her laptop. He had wanted to watch a movie and cuddle with her in the bed, but she opted for watching random videos of Paris on YouTube with headphones on, so he resignedly sunk underneath the sheets and watched The Terminator for what felt like the thousandth time. "I already did. We always tour France on European tours."

Renee took off her headphones. "Yeah, but not like that. We should go on a vacation there."

"We don't have time", Dean sighed. "And I think Vince would kill us both if we asked for time off and both of us were perfectly healthy."

"I didn't say it had to be right away. Someday." She closed the lid of the laptop and put it on the nightstand. "I wanna see Paris and practice my French."

"You can practice French with me."

"Please. The only thing you know how to say is '_voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_'."

He shrugged. "It works just fine."

Renee shook her head, smiling. "Stick to English, _mon chéri_." She rolled over to his side and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He watched her every move while she observed his body with a little smirk on her face. She traced his lips with a finger, biting her lip, and then slid her hands to his bare, strong chest, leaning forward to softly kiss him. His eyes were still closed when she whispered: "_J'ai envie de toi_" against his lips.

He was just about to grab her by her hair and kiss her back, but she immediately noticed that his hands were moving – something she didn't want in that moment – and she quickly grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He gulped, fearing for his own sanity. Renee being the dominant one in bed always made him overly hot and bothered. He was surprised he didn't already start sweating. A shaky breath escaped his lips when he felt her nibbling on his earlobe, her hands still pinning his wrists to the bed. He could've easily broken her grip, but he didn't want to anyways, even though he thought his brain would explode. The feeling of her hips constantly moving against his crotch and the fact that she whispered "_Je veux te lécher des hanches jusqu'aux pieds_" in his ear didn't help either.

Dean groaned, pushing his hips up reflexively. He didn't understand a word of what she just said, but her voice and tone did horrible things to his body. He had no idea where she pulled that sexy accent from, but it made everything below his waist feel like it was on fire and it made him desperately want to fuck the shit out of her.

But Renee wasn't done with him yet. She let go of him to quickly take off her tank top, allowing him to bask in the sight of her naked torso. His breathing accelerated and he again tried to touch her, but she caught his hands and pressed them against his chest, using them as support when she started grinding her ass against his very noticeable erection. One of her hands slipped inside her panties and she let out a small moan.

"_Je veux ta bite bandante_", she said quietly while looking straight into his eyes. "_Je veux te baiser comme un animal_."

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. She woke up something primal inside of him. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed, ripping her panties off her. She gasped in surprise, getting even more turned on at the sight of him being so fierce. He got rid of his boxers and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, rolling it onto his cock before spreading her legs and slamming into her. She cried in bliss, springing from the pillows and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He just embraced her and began thrusting deep and fast, making her scream. She felt like she was going to explode. Their bodies moved in unison, Renee's body rocking with the strength of Dean's movements. Her nails dug into his back and her teeth found the skin of his shoulder, biting down hard. She broke the skin, but Dean couldn't care less. He pushed her down on the bed and kept pumping into her in a frenzy, muffling her cries with his kisses. Renee's arms slipped numbly from his shoulders and she almost passed out when the sudden, intense pleasure rushed all over her body. Dean buried his face into her neck when he felt his own orgasm approaching, grunting loudly and collapsing next to her.

Both needed a minute before they were able to speak again. Renee intertwined their fingers and Dean looked at her_. "_You almost fucking killed me."

"Me?! It was me who almost died because of your French."

"You wanted it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." He pecked her on the lips. "You're a devil."


	5. Class is overrated

"Dean? Are you there?" Renee peeked from behind the curtain of the dressing room. She and Dean were in an Agent Provocateur store. She had bugged him for days to go shopping with her and he only said yes under the condition that he buys her new lingerie. She wanted him so badly to come with her that she immediately accepted the request. More than anything because she wanted to persuade him into buying fancier clothes than what he normally wore.

But now she was regretting that decision. Firstly, he had taken her to an outrageously expensive store, and even though he was paying for her new garments, she still didn't like that idea. Secondly, his choice of lingerie was outrageous as well. It was something she could by no means wear anywhere besides their bedroom.

Dean quickly slipped inside the dressing room as soon as she called his name. Renee watched as disbelief and lust took over his face as soon as he looked at her. It wasn't surprising, though. He was awestruck by her even when she wore a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie, let alone the set she was wearing now. An incredibly provocative basque made out of super sheer nude tulle decorated with intricate red floral French embroidery. The bra was also red, silken and barely there, just like the matching thong and stockings she was wearing. It was all almost entirely see-through and Renee wanted to slap Dean's stunned face. "Jesus fuck", he managed to whisper while sliding his hands down Renee's waist and hips. "Are you my Renee?"

"I don't feel like her." Renee turned towards the mirror, still weirded out by the sight of herself dressed in that kind of outfit, but she had to admit that she looked hot as fuck. Red was her color and also the color that Dean went crazy for. He was now standing behind her and she could see it in his eyes.

"You don't like it?" She saw a glimpse of disappointment in Dean's eyes in the mirror.

"It's not that, it's just… have you seen the prices in this shop?"

"Yep."

"And you still want to buy me this?"

"I'll buy you more than just this if you want to." His hands slipped onto her stomach. The bulge in his pants that she felt when he pulled her closer to him kinda explained why he was so eager to spend a shitload of money on women's lingerie. Renee shook her head.

"This is enough."

"Mmmkay." He purred into her ear. "Now will you please get rid of everything below your hips? I'd hate to ruin it all." Renee saw his lips lowering towards her neck in the mirror and she immediately went into alarm mode.

"Dean, we're not fucking in a dressing room."

"I have a condom."

"It's not about that and you know it."

His teeth suddenly grazed her neck and she almost moaned. The bastard. He knew that it was her weak spot. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged them while his mouth was working eagerly right below her jaw. A lustful haze was clouding her mind and she gave up, slipped the red thong and stockings down her legs and turned around to face Dean, wearing just the basque. He immediately pinned her against the wall, crashing his lips against hers and slipping his tongue inside her mouth while quickly unbuttoning his jeans. Just his hungry kisses were enough of a sexual stimulus for Renee – she was glad that she got rid of the thong because her wetness would've moistened it in seconds. She threw her arms around Dean's neck, keeping up with his deep, lustful kisses. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, not even bothering to take off his jacket and T-shirt, and broke the kiss. They both tried to control their breathing as best as they could while he put on the condom and he led his cock to her entrance, lifting her left leg up to his waist. "Now quiet", Dean whispered in her ear as he slipped inside of her easily.

Renee found it even harder than usual to shut up. The delicious feeling of him penetrating her seemed even more intense when they had to be discreet about it, and the sight of his bright eyes drenched in passion and his teeth biting down on his lower lip only made it worse. Her nails involuntarily scraped down the back of his neck and he buried his face into her neck, letting out a low growl that was lost in her skin. He cupped her ass with both hands and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. Renee wrapped her legs around his waist, finding his lips with her own to shut herself up when he started thrusting with his hips, pumping his cock deep inside of her. A quiet whimper escaped her lips when she felt a particularly sharp thrust. Her vision was already becoming blurry. His shallow, focused breathing did her in even more.

He filled her up faster and faster, and their kisses were becoming sloppier and sloppier, so Renee dropped her face to his neck and tried not to let any sounds out of her mouth besides soft gasps. He was losing control as well, wildly snapping his hips and biting down on his lip to prevent any possible groans of pleasure. Renee's hand slipped down to her clit and started rubbing, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. "I'm gonna come", she whispered in his ear before stroking herself one last time, biting down on his shoulder and tightly closing her eyes. Dean waited until she got off her high, shaking, and put her down after he pulled out of her. Renee immediately dropped to her knees, quickly discarding the condom, and sucked him off until he came, swallowing his cum. He couldn't believe the sight of her calmly licking his cock. He almost got hard again just by looking at her.

"That was… holy shit." He ran his hand through his hair, bewildered, and she pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and wrapped the condom in it. He pulled up his boxers and pants and simply watched her as she slipped out of the red basque. She gave him an explanation for the quick blowjob as soon as she was dressed in her casual clothes again.

"We're not leaving condoms filled with cum in dressing rooms of classy lingerie stores. Having sex inside of it is more than enough. And I sure as hell wasn't going to put a used condom in my purse, so…" She handed him the wrapped up condom. "Put it in your pocket. At least there's nothing in there to spill."

Dean shook his head, smiling in amazement and doing as she said without any complaints. "You're the fucking best."


	6. Morning, darling

Dean yawned and groggily rubbed his eyes. He managed to open his eyes, staring blankly at the wall of the hotel bedroom. It was another Monday, another workday. The pale morning light colored the curtains in a bluish shade, reminding him that he was again in Ohio, precisely snow-covered and chilly Canton. He glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was 9 AM. It was an okay hour for him to wake up, but Renee usually got out of the bed at least an hour earlier. And there she was, on his right side, still sleeping peacefully.

It occurred to him that maybe she just forgot to set up the alarm. He never heard it anyway, but she did, and she got up as soon as it rang. But last night he found her asleep when he came back from the house show. He figured that she had probably dozed off after watching the Grammys because she wasn't dressed to sleep and she still had her glasses on. So all he could do was take them off and pull her out of her jeans so that she could be more comfortable.

One part of him wanted to go back to sleep with her and ignore the time, but they had to travel to Columbus in the afternoon and perform on Raw. There would be little time to eat, go to the gym and maybe take a walk outside if they overslept. So he reluctantly decided to wake her up. But not in a way that she would maybe expect.

He carefully slipped underneath the sheets and blankets covering their bodies and lied between her legs. He started off by leaving soft, feathery kisses on her inner things that made her wriggle a bit. He suppressed a smile, moving his lips to her panties.

„Jon?" He heard a giggly morning voice. The sheets flew upwards and he glanced at Renee's smily face, framed by adorably messy short blonde hair. „What are you – _ooooh_."

He slipped her panties down to her ankles and his mouth went over her soft heat before she could even finish the question. He teased her with a slight lick of his tongue going up and down her clit, smirking when she let out a surprised gasp. Her hands gripped the sheets and Dean adjusted to a better position, placing her legs over his shoulders and elevating her hips with his hands, all while licking her in slow, firm strokes. He pushed her legs open wide, slipping his tongue between her folds and into her entrance, closing his mouth and brushing her clit with his lips. He knew that it drove her crazy.

He held her hips in control with both hands when she started to squirm, moaning desperately. Her hands went to his hair, tugging in frustration, and he growled lowly, increasing the pressure of his licks and kisses. Her breathing grew shallow and shaky, and the sounds escaping her mouth turned Dean on so much that he thought his cock would explode. He was overwhelmed with how hot and wet she was, and it all made the erection that was begging to be released from his boxers even more uncomfortable. One of his hands pulled it out and started stroking it while the other drifted to her clit and rubbed it in circular motions. Renee propped herself on one hand, the other firmly holding his hair, and watched as he ate her out and stroked himself, relieving some of the discomfort of his own sexual frustration. Her moans grew louder and breathier, and Dean heard her curse under her breath. She always found herself completely helpless when she allowed him to venture between her legs and it amused him.

All of a sudden the fingers that were formerly on her clit slid down to her entrance and Dean's lips went upwards, sucking on her clit hard while two thick fingers slipped in and out of her. Renee's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back down on her back, completely at Dean's mercy. At this point she didn't even know her name. A third finger filled her up, pumping fast and deep, and she cried out, arching her back. She was so close. All it took was Dean's lips to wrap around her clit and his tongue to rub it violently and she was done. A wave of intense pleasure rocked her entire body, releasing all of the pent up desperation and making her scream. She needed a few seconds to get back to reality and calm down. Her chest and stomach rose with every quick breath that she took, and she was unable to move for at least half a minute.

He appeared lying on his side next to her when she recovered. She sighed, looking at him through half-open eyes. He had a more than satisfied expression on his face. "That was the best wake-up call ever."

He smirked. "I knew you'd like it."

Renee smiled drowsily and looked at the clock, surprised to see the hour. "Whoa, it's pretty late. Breakfast?"

Dean glanced at his still erect cock and then back to Renee, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Shower first?"

She had to laugh. "Yup, that's a better idea."


	7. Spooning turns to forking

"It's pretty good." Dean put her phone on the night table and lied on his side, throwing an arm around Renee's waist and making her get in the same position. She'd shown him the first episode of Swerved, where she appeared as one of the pranksters. "Am I one of the future victims of that show?"

She put her hand on top of his, curling up in a ball. "That's confidential."

"Hmmm." He nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck, his scruff rubbing against her skin. "You just make sure my prank is a good one."

"You'll get the best one." Renee wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Her butt was resting on top of Dean's thighs and her back was pressed against his chest. A sleepy smile crossed her lips when he tightened the grip of his arm around her waist, lightly tapping his fingers on the soft skin of her stomach. The only cuddling position that she liked more than spooning was the one where she'd lay her head in-between Dean's chest and shoulder and listen to his breathing as he fell asleep.

"I can't believe that cooking show of yours – whatever that was – was called _Spooning leads to forking_." His mumbling voice surprised her.

"You gotta admit, it's creative." She giggled. "It was actually me who came up with that name."

"Why am I not surprised?" she could hear amusement in his voice. "If it's naughty… it's usually you who's behind it." His fingers trailed upwards, just below the edge of her old crop top that she used as pajamas.

"I like spooning and I like double entendres. It was the only right way to go."

He didn't say anything in return, but the way he pressed his body to hers even more and kissed her neck told her what he had in mind. Goosebumps formed all over her body when she felt his hand cupping her breast and his thumb gliding over the already hardened nipple. She turned her head and he immediately captured her lips in a hungry kiss, the grip of his hand over her breast tightening. Renee's soft moan got lost between their tongues. She could already feel his rock hard erection pressing against her butt. As soon as she turned around to lie on her back, Dean crawled on top of her and went for her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Renee's nails dug into his shoulders as another moan left her lips, the bliss making her shut her eyes. His teeth sunk into the skin, drawing a helpless and utterly aroused gasp from her. Her new black panties were soaking wet, and somewhere back in her mind she cursed herself for not taking them off when she had realized what Dean was up to.

As soon as the chance arose, she took off her top and panties, throwing them on the floor, and slid his boxers down his strong legs and into one corner of their bed. Normally, she'd gladly accept a long foreplay, but right now she was much too eager to feel him inside of her as soon as possible, so she grabbed a condom from the drawer and quickly straddled him after she'd rolled it onto his cock. But Dean had another plan in mind. His hands grabbed her waist and they changed positions, Renee now landing on the bed back-first and looking up at Dean with narrowed eyes. "I wanted to be on top."

"Not this time. We're gonna do this in the honor of your cooking show." Before Renee could even understand what was going on, he lied on his side, pulling her towards him and firmly pressing his chest against her back. Renee giggled when she realized what he was intending to do, lifting up one of her legs and allowing him to enter her. He slipped inside of her easily, relishing in the long, hearty moan that he got as a response from her. It always made him feel like a million bucks.

"Oh god." She grabbed his arm, which was wrapped around her waist, and squeezed it tightly as he began pushing. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands venturing up to her breasts and squeezing them, and let her leg fall across his thigh. Her moans grew louder and louder as he increased the speed, his full length filling her up with each thrust. She tried to rub her clit for extra pleasure, but he swatted her hand away, doing it himself. His large, roughened fingers did the trick much better than hers. Her orgasm was now building up quickly, making her unable to think or do anything. All she could do is gasp to catch some air and let an unrestrained scream when the pleasure reached its climax, freezing her in Dean's arms until the most intense wave of her orgasm wore off. She let out a shaky sigh and turned her head sideways so she could kiss Dean, who was smugly smiling at the sight of her coming so hard. He kept lazily rubbing her clit while their lips danced in unison, loving the way she squirmed underneath his touch.

"Have I ever told you that I love the way you come?" he whispered against her lips, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"No, but I realized that a long time ago." She gave him another peck before he took his hand off her clit and grabbed her hip, starting to pound into her once again. "_Fuck_."

He went rougher this time, his shallow breathing telling her that he had no intentions of dragging it out that night. With his face buried in her neck, he wrapped his arms around her torso tightly and slammed into her hard, leaving her breathless and light-headed. She threw her head back, letting out a lecherous whimper when she managed to catch some air. He moaned at the delicious sound and one of his hands moved again, this time wrapping loosely around her neck. She'd never let anyone besides him do that, but when he did it, it always brought her to the edge. She knew that he would never hurt her, but the feeling of being completely in his control in those few moments aroused her in a way that she didn't even think existed. She was becoming a barely conscious mess in his embrace, her eyes slightly rolling back into her head as he fucked her faster and faster, the hard sounds of colliding flesh filling the room. He was hitting that sweet spot inside of her, making her quickly rush towards another orgasm. A loud groan left Dean's mouth and she knew that he was close. That was the moment when she came around him forcefully once again, screaming and shaking.

He gasped at the feeling of her orgasm wrapping around his shaft. "Holy shit… 'Nee…" the hand that was around her neck went back to her belly, pressing her hips against his. His fingers dug into her skin as he came, letting out a growl with his cock still buried deep inside her. Renee's high still hadn't worn off completely when he pulled out, getting rid of the condom. She snuggled close to him as soon as he turned to her again.

"I was right."

Now that she was facing him, he took the opportunity to rest his hand on her ass, silently enjoying how the soft curve felt under his fingers. "Huh?"

"I was right. Spooning turned to forking."

"We should do that more often."

"Spooning or forking?"

"They go hand in hand anyway."


	8. Fourth of July

"You're a traitor to your own homeland", Dean casually remarked while barbecuing meat by the pool behind their apartment building. Renee had just taken a dip in the pool in her US flag-themed bikini, appropriate for the occasion. It was Fourth of July and they both had a day off that they decided to spend lounging at home, barbecuing and drinking beer and blasting Springsteen's Born in the U.S.A. Dean had initially wanted to wear just his usual dark blue swim trunks, but Renee made him drape a US flag around his waist, saying that she'd be damned if he didn't wear something with stars and stripes and she, a Canadian, did.

Renee ran her hands through her hair, getting the excess water out of it. "I am not! I wore a Canadian tuxedo on Canada Day."

Dean frowned in confusion. "A Canadian tuxedo?"

"Denim on denim."

"Oh." He laughed. "Why is that a Canadian tuxedo?"

"It was made popular by Super Troopers. You know, that movie from the early 2000s."

"The more you know." He watched as Renee slightly bent over to reach her bag on the chair next to the barbecue grill and pulled her shades out of it. He capitalized on her position by smacking her ass, thoroughly enjoying how the firm flesh felt beneath his palm.

"Ow! You little shit." Renee rubbed her ass, which was stinging. She narrowed her eyes at his smug face.

"I had to." He put away the tongs and pulled her close to himself, his bright eyes shining with mischief. He was giving her that little smirk that always made her heart bounce. "You look good in stars and stripes."

"My patriotic bikini got you all hot and bothered, huh?" She smiled, circling his waist with her arms and resting her hands on his butt.

"And the Canadian wearing it too." He winked. Renee tilted her head to the side, giving him a naughty look over her shades.

"You're not too bad either, Ohio boy."

"I know."

"Sassy." She kissed him, purposely pressing her half-naked body against his to watch him squirm. It didn't surprise her when he broke the kiss just moments afterwards.

"I'm gonna get a boner and that is not what I want right now."

Renee giggled. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Me neither, but I gotta barbecue." When he turned around to continue grilling the meat, Renee returned the favor and slapped him hard on the ass. He jumped up a bit, grabbing it and hissing. "'Nee, for fuck's sake. I'm gonna burn your steak."

She knew that now he probably expected her to jump in the pool again or lounge and read a book, but she was feeling pretty feisty… and she wanted to make the best out of it. An idea popped into her mind while she was eyeing Dean's flag-covered bottom half and she smirked, already knowing that he would like it. She approached him and put a hand on his waist, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"I have a gift for you."

"You do?"

"Mmhmm." She stepped in front of him and got down on her knees, pulling the flag that was hanging around his waist over her head. He let out a surprised "shit" when she pulled his swim trunks down his thighs. "You know, you actually can get a boner right now."

"But 'Nee… what if someone comes?"

"They'll leave when they see us." Those few muffled words were all that she said before taking him into her mouth, the sensation making Dean throw his head back and groan. He hated that he couldn't see her face because of the flag, but if someone interrupted them, at least they wouldn't see his cock. He loved that her lower half was still visible, though. The flag fell right in the middle of her back and he could still ogle her firm, round ass. He put all of his willpower into resuming the barbecuing and not laying down on the floor and letting her have her way with him. "Don't burn my steak, honey", she said when she pulled back for a second, only to continue sucking him off. He smiled in bliss and obeyed, turning the steaks to the other side and sighing. _God bless America_, he thought. _And Canada too_.


	9. Innovative cardio

Renee swore to herself that she wouldn't let it happen, but there she was, leaning on the handle of the treadmill and looking into the other room in the gym, where Dean was doing his usual workout routine. They were in his favorite gym in Vegas, which was pretty small compared to what she was used to and usually empty during morning hours, which was the main reason why he loved going there. She felt really bad for not working out as well, but she couldn't help it when there was nobody in the gym besides Dean to talk to—and hopefully inspire her to get her ass on one of the machines and start sweating. Besides, watching her man get all hot and sweaty was more… _interesting_ than exploring the boring exercise equipment by herself.

He was occupied with Hindu pushups when she sneaked closer to him, watching the muscles in his arms and back rippling. He always took his shirt off in the gym when there was nobody around, for which Renee was grateful. She rarely got a chance to see him work out in an environment like this: they would usually go jogging or do cardio in the desert while they were at home, so this meant something different for her eyes. Soft grunts escaped his throat, making her bite her lip. The effort visible on his face turned her on and soon enough she found herself wishing really badly that she was beneath him in those moments.

Her lustful eyes followed him through all of his exercises until he got up from the floor and walked over to the bench press, placing barbells on the bar. His body was glistening with sweat, making it increasingly difficult for her not to jump onto him.

She looked around the place, thrill flashing through her as she grew more and more determined to actually make that happen. Everything was just as quiet as before and the only sound breaking the silence was Dean's loud exhale as he sat on the bench, preparing himself to lift the weights.

_Perfect_, she thought.

She quickly walked over to him and sat in his lap before he could lie down, making him look at her in surprise. "'Nee?" He was still trying to lie down, confused. Renee smirked at him and shifted in his lap, knowing that it would stop him in his tracks. He groaned, letting go and gripping her waist. "What are you doing, woman?"

"I want to work out with you." She gave him a devious smile and ran her hands down his strong chest, continuing to grind onto his crotch. "There's nobody here… so we can do whatever we want."

He let out a sigh that turned into another groan when she leaned down to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whined, but Renee knew that he loved it.

"Because you turn me on. Way too much." His erection was already pressing against her ass, so she got off of him and stripped him to full nudity before rummaging through his backpack to find a condom, simultaneously trying to undress herself. She ripped the condom open with her teeth and quickly rolled it onto his cock, Dean's disbelieving gaze following her every step. He was getting even harder just from observing how eager she was for him.

"Fucking hell", he growled through his teeth when she straddled him again, leading him inside of her and grabbing his shoulders. She started to move and he leaned against the cold metal of the bar, his hands grabbing her waist. She felt so perfect around him. He watched in astonishment the way her hips flushed onto his, his vision already hazy with pleasure. Her hands gripped the bar on each side of Dean's head as she moved slowly, satisfied whimpers and moans leaving her lips.

"You feel so good…" she whispered close to his ear. He let out a grunt and cupped the back of her head, kissing her deeply. Everything she did was driving him crazy. A gasp fell from her lips when he pulled back and sat up straight, pressing their bodies together and grabbing hold of her hips. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, those pretty hazel eyes streaked with honey that were looking at him as if he were the only man in the world. Her perfect white teeth were biting into the pink lower lip and the sight was so mesmerizing that he didn't even think about flipping them over so he could be on top, something he always craved. He tightened the grip on her hips and helped her move faster, rolling his hips into hers and making her dig her nails into his shoulders. Quiet noises of delight escaped their lips as they rocked their bodies together, looking into each other's eyes and slowly getting closer to the peak of pleasure. A hitched breath was all Dean needed to know that she was there. He could feel the desperation in the way she was riding him, struggling to keep moving despite the numbing pleasure overcoming her body.

"Yes yes yes, come for me", his eyes were glued to her face as he aided her, pushing her hips back and forward until she went over the edge; a final, breathy moan rolling from her lips as she collapsed onto him. He followed soon after feeling her release, burying his face in her chest to muffle the groan that he couldn't really control.

After coming down from the high, the only things they could hear in the room were their heartbeats and heavy breathing—until Renee regained her ability to speak. "See? This was effective cardio for both you and me."


	10. Primal spirit

"'Nee, I'm gonna piss myself. Hurry up."

Dean was sitting on the bed in their hotel room, waiting for Renee to finish dressing up. She always made extra effort to look amazing at pre-shows of PPVs, and this night was not an exception. The time he spent waiting while she dressed herself and did her makeup in the bathroom usually paid off in the end, because she definitely knew how to glam up, but sometimes waiting was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, but tit tape is a pain in the ass, so you'll have to wait a bit."

"What the fuck is tit tape?"

"It's a double-sided tape that keeps your clothes in place. In this case, it's gonna keep my tits from slipping out of my dress."

"Oh, alright." But then it occurred to him, and he all of a sudden became suspicious. "Wait, why do you need that? How much fabric is actually covering your tits?"

"More than enough, babe. The problem is, this dress only has one strap, so I want the tit on the strapless side to be safe."

"Yeah, I want it to be safe too."

He heard her laughing from inside the bathroom. "I bet you do."

It took him three more minutes of fiddling with his phone until she got out of the bathroom and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

With a self-satisfied smile, she did a full turn so that he could see her from all angles. She was wearing black heels and a tight purplish-blue dress with the deepest cleavage he had ever seen her wear. He was sure that her makeup and hair were impeccable too, but for now he couldn't keep his eyes off her body. How she always managed to look so damn sexy yet classy was beyond his comprehension, but he surely loved those secrets of hers.

"So, what do you think?" she purred, sitting in his lap. Dean immediately felt his dick reacting.

"Push it up. I don't wanna ruin it."

Renee frowned. "What?"

"I can't do anything to your tits now that you used… tit tape. I can't do anything to your lips because you're wearing lipstick. I can't do anything to your neck because everybody will see it and you don't want that. That leaves me with only one more option."

She bit her lip, and Dean could see a glimpse of arousal in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. "Can't you wait until after?"

He shook his head decisively. He needed her now. "No."

It took her a moment to think about it. "Come here."

His gaze followed her as she sat up from his lap and sat in the armchair instead, rolling her dress up to her hips. When he approached her, all she said was "On your knees, honey", which was enough to fuck him up to the point where he nearly ripped her panties off of her and immediately buried his head between her legs, gripping her hips, the very first swipe of his tongue earning him a breathless sound coming from her mouth. He licked and sucked on her clit, trying to get her as aroused as possible. He groaned appreciatively when her hand tugged on his scalp, clearly letting him know that he was doing a good job. Moans began to escape her lips as he ate her out more and more eagerly, tasting all of her wetness and enjoying it thoroughly.

"Fuck", she cried as he added fingers, thrusting them in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace while his mouth feasted on her. He increased the pace and the intensity with each sound she emitted, which was driving her crazy in all the best ways. "I'm coming", she announced in a half-trance just when he thought that she couldn't possibly last any more. Then her back arched and she let out a delicious series of uncontrolled gasps and moans. He didn't stop pleasuring her all through her orgasm, which was more intense than he expected. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers and her juices dripped over them, making his dick grow even harder.

When she got to her senses and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, Dean devilishly smiled at her. "Thanks, darling." He licked his lips. "And now I really gotta go jer… I mean, take a piss."


	11. Ice Queen

Dean was usually in his own little world during shows, especially when he was a part of the main event, but on this particular episode of Smackdown there was a huge distraction backstage that he simply had to deal with. For the sake of his own sanity.

It involved a certain blondie wearing a quite short and quite tight white fur-lined velvety costume that showed off her legs and just the right amount of cleavage to make him all hot and bothered, despite having seen her in all her naked glory a million times. The white heels she was wearing weren't making the issue any easier.

He was getting all jittery and impatient while waiting for her to finish interviewing Owens. When she finally did, he tried to walk up to her as casually as possible to avoid any curious glances, but on the inside, he was so turned on that he was afraid of getting an embarrassing Renee-induced boner.

"Do you get to keep that outfit?" he whispered in her ear when the cameraman stopped filming. She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

"You scared me! …Do I get to keep it? I'm not sure. I think I do."

"Good. If it turns out that you don't, let me know. I'll fix it."

She gave him a naughty smile. "You like my ice queen costume?"

"You can be my queen in that costume any day." He smirked, his hands going over her belted waist. "Seriously. We need that costume for… science."

Renee chuckled. "Bedroom science?"

"I was thinking living room science. Holiday, sipping-wine-in-front-of-fireplace science."

"Mmm… I like that a lot. But make it before-my-family-arrives science too."

"Of course. I wouldn't want an awkward dinner with Carole."

Renee laughed. "Me neither. It's on tomorrow then, huh?"

"Yeah. And one more thing… do you have any more interviews later?"

"I'd have to ask. Why?"

"Because I want to have ice queen for dinner."

Renee let out a sigh that didn't sound nearly as exasperated as she wanted it to be. "Again with workplace sex? I thought we were over that when Orton almost caught us."

"You were over that. You know me."

She paused for a moment, hesitant. "How much do you need it?"

"You'll have a case of blue balls and erection during main event on your conscience if we don't do anything right now. That costume is lethal."

"Poor thing." She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay, let me just ask if I have anything else to do tonight."

Dean reveled in the sight of her legs while she was walking towards one of the producers. He couldn't wait until those thighs were wrapped around his waist.

Her smile told him everything he needed to know when she came back. He immediately grabbed her hand and nearly ran towards the hallways inside the backstage area. "No toilets", Renee demanded while they were looking for a place where they could find a little bit of privacy. "Anything but toilets."

"Lighting storage room", Dean said, abruptly stopping and looking to his right. "Let's go."

He opened the door, thanking the heavens that it was unlocked, and rushed to the farthest, darkest place in the room. "Fuck", he growled lowly, trapping Renee between his body and the nearest wall, his hands going to her waist. "You really have to stop doing this to me." His lips touched her neck, sucking on the delicate skin. She gasped, grabbing the back of his leather jacket. She nearly melted whenever his mouth was on her neck, intoxicating electricity running down her spine.

"Kiss me", she whispered with a shaky voice. He wasted no time. His lips were on hers before she could even catch a breath, uniting them in a fierce kiss. His hands slipped down, beneath the furry hem of her costume and onto her butt, greedily groping the flesh. She softly moaned into his mouth, making his hard-on even more uncomfortable. He began unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down to his knees and helping her push up the little skirt of her costume upwards. His lips lowered to her partially uncovered breasts while his fingers slipped between her legs, checking just how much she was aroused. He almost shivered upon finding out that she was dripping wet. He let his cock out of his boxers with his free hand, impatient to be buried inside of her. She squirmed out of her panties and he picked her up, leaning her back against the wall and slipping inside of her. He was so grateful for birth control.

"Please… fuck me, fuck me", she begged, making him forget how to breathe for a second. He had to try his hardest to maintain his composure and not cum in that very moment. With a deep grunt, he thrust inside of her, burying his face in her neck and drawing out a quiet but delicious moan from her. She was torturing him in the best of ways.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to go as fast as he wanted in the position they were in, so he put her down on the nearest crate and spread her legs, starting to pump in and out of her at a frantic pace. She whined, biting down on her lower lip and looking directly into his eyes. "Yes, look at me", he whispered. "I wanna see your face when you cum." His thumb pressed into her clit and she cried out, arching her back.

"Faster", she pleaded, grabbing his free hand. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. Dean was getting dangerously close to his own climax, so he applied more pressure on her clit, rubbing it and thrusting in and out of her faster and faster. She sat up, never breaking the eye contact, and brought his face closer to hers by grabbing a fistful of wet curls at the back of his neck. Dean growled at the sensation, thrusting rough and hard. That's when she came, her mouth falling open, eyes wide, and her muscles tightening around his cock. He gave in and shot his load into her, moaning in relief. Seeing her gasp at the feeling of his cum filling her up brought him complete and utter ecstasy.

"Thanks, darling", he said when he finally pulled out, almost getting another erection when he saw cum dripping out of her. He dressed himself and helped her clean up and then gave her the biggest grin ever. "You're the best."

"I know I am. Thanks to me, we'll even have a white Christmas this year. In Vegas." She turned around dramatically, making Dean smile even more. "Now let's go back. You need to wrestle."


End file.
